


Nothing Like a Little Bit of Scandal

by angry_angel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and zues is president, everyones a mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_angel/pseuds/angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. This isn’t good Nico; he’s going to kill me. “<br/>Nico was finally able to pull himself up and wiped the eyeliner that had smudged out of place. “Yeah… and right during campaign season too. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like a Little Bit of Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is in response to anonymous:  
> Hey so can you write a jasico!au where Jason is a conservative politicians son and Nico is a celebrity/singer/whatever + scandal

“My father’s going to kill me. “, Jason uttered, before going back to making out with the pop star.

Nico grabbed the sides of his face and pushed harder into the kiss; taking a moment to breathe before another kiss, this time pulling Jason’s bottom lip gently with his teeth as he separated. “Well, I guess we shouldn’t go against the big man then. “

Before Nico could go to far, Jason pulled him back so they were face to face once more.

“Hey, my father, “, Jason said, planting one quick peck. “Can go fuck himself. “

Jason laughed as they rubbed their noses together in some sexier version of eskimo kisses.

“Now Jason is that anyway to talk to your father and president. “

“Haha how patriotic. “, Jason laughed, caressing his hands up and down the singers sides.

Nico licked his lips, going on his toes to add some more height even though the heeled shoes he was wearing already added several inches, and licking the patch of skin under his ear. “Isn’t it funny how right now your father is out preaching his campaign, warning the public against everything his son is currently making out with. “, Nico whispered into his ear.

Jason flipped their position so that Jason was the one pressing Nico against the wall and pushed their hips together. “Now that’s not true, Nico. You don’t encompass all sins…”

Nico chuckled, biting his lips. “I’m just the gay, atheist, goth, delinquent. “

Jason sighed going in for several more kisses. “There’s murder. I don’t ever reading about that in any of you public arrest forms: just drug possession, theft, arson, indecent exposure, vandalism…”

Nico raised his eyebrows and Jason smiled. “but I never saw homicide. “

“Maybe I’ve just never been caught. “, Nico said wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck.

“We should go. You have a concert to go to, fans to meet, and people to amaze… “, Jason claimed before planting a kiss to the corner of his lips. “… and I have to go stand beside my father and step-mother for an our and look supportive. “

Nico pulled Jason down once more for another kiss. This time it lasted much longer as their teeth clashed against each other. Nico brought himself to kissing Jason’s neck, dragging his tongue against an area of Jason’s neck that made his knees feel weak.

“Ahh, we should stop Nico. “, Jason pleaded, his eyes rolling back.

Nico blew on the wet patch, making Jason shiver before looking up and smirking. “Would you relax; we’re not going to get caught. “

And just he said that a flash came from behind them and then another.

When Jason’s eyes finally got over the bright light, the chunky man behind the flash was just about to take another.

Jason winced as another flash assaulted his eyes. “Hey you need to stop that- and delete those. “

“No way. Your father is going to love these. “, The man cackled and then ran as Jason stepped towards him.

Jason ran after the man, who was surprisingly fast for a man of his weight, for several blocks with Nico trailing after him desperately.

Jason finally gave up as the man ran another corner. Nico finally caught up a minute later, out of breath and almost instantly keeled over with his hands on his knees. “Hey are you alright? “, Nico asked, hyperventilating.

Jason sighed and scratched the back of his head, sweat perspiring from his forehead. “No. This isn’t good Nico; he’s going to kill me. “

Nico was finally able to pull himself up and wiped the eyeliner that had smudged out of place. “Yeah… and right during campaign season too. “


End file.
